Lilon
— In the notes Waylon writes to/about Lisa, he truly loves his wife and fully believes she will fight Murkoff tooth and nail should he not survive the asylum.}} Lilon is the het ship between Waylon Park and Lisa Park from the Outlast fandom. Canon It’s unknown how Waylon and Lisa met, though at some point they married, had two sons and lived in Boulder, Colorado, until they moved to Leadville. Outlast: Whistleblower Chapter 2: HOSPITAL Notes/Documents: * Waylon automatically acquires the “ ” note when he picks up the camcorder once coming to. Waylon writes: “I fucked up. Oh God. Where am I? Hours could have passed. Or weeks. Brain filled with static, they made we watch the... the engine. Have to get help. Have to call for help. Lisa, I’m sorry. If I die, I know you’ll find me. I know you won’t rest until you find my body. I hope you find this camera with my corpse. I hope the evidence on it does what I couldn’t, exposes the truth. Lisa, baby, I’m so sorry. I fucked up. I thought I was doing the right thing. But I fucked up bad.” * Waylon acquires the “ ” note by recording Frank Manera exploding a man’s head in a microwave. Waylon writes: “Don’t ask to see my body, Lisa. When I die, when you finish the lawsuits that let you pry this footage from Murkoff’s army of lawyers and corporate hitmen, don’t make them show you my body. Just bury it. Or burn it. Let my sons remember me whole. That man is eating human flesh. He looks at me and I see anger. A little desire. But more than anything, hunger. Please don’t make them show you my body.” Chapter 5: DRYING GROUND Notes/Documents: * Waylon acquires the “ ” note by recording the electricity being turned back on after turning it off to bypass an electric fence. Waylon writes: “The power is still on. Electricity. I need to think, Lisa. I thought the power was evidence that some manageable... some human force still controlled some small part of Mount Massive. But nothing human or sane can do anything here but survive, and even that not for long. You were always the reasonable one, Lisa. You would tell me to calm down, to take a larger view. Madness and inhumanity rule this place. Whatever is keeping the electricity flowing is trying to trap me here. I need to shut it down again?” Outlast: The Murkoff Account Following Waylon’s escape from the Mount Massive Asylum and having uploaded video evidence of Murkoff Corporation’s inhumane deeds, Waylon rushes home to Lisa and their sons. With Murkoff most likely on him, they flee, not before burning down their home. Children Waylon and Lisa have two unnamed sons. As shown in a picture frame from Outlast: The Murkoff Account, both children are younger and have brown hair, just like their parents. In the “ ” note, Waylon mentions he was with Lisa for the births of both of their sons. Fanon On AO3, Lilon is the fourth most written ship within the Outlast (Video Games) tag; Waylon’s third most written, and Lisa’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Waylon/Lisa tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Lisa doesn’t appear in Outlast: Whistleblower. ** Everything the player finds out about Waylon and Lisa’s relationship is through the notes Waylon writes to/for Lisa and in some documents by other Murkoff employees. Navigation